RWBY Chibi Fanfic: Super Mom!
by bigfootsuperstar00
Summary: Raven gets a second chance of being a mother to her daughters.


Raven returned home and wanted Yang to be her daughter again. As she stepped into their cabin, Taiyang was nowhere to be seen. The only person in the living room was her daughter, Yang, who was playing games on her scroll.

"Yang!" Raven yells cheerfully. "I've missed you!"

"Mom?" Yang said with a surprise. Yang tossed her scroll aside and ran towards Raven. They both hugged each other.

"I'm sorry for not being with you for a long time," Raven sighed. "I had so much work to do!"

"It's fine. And don't mind Dad, he went running his business in Mistral. He won't be back for weeks."

"That's a shame..."

For a couple of days, Yang and Raven enjoyed various activities, such as playing games on their scrolls, practicing their fighting skills, and baking cookies. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Yang yelled. She opened the front door, and it was Ruby.

"Hey, sis!" Ruby greeted. "Long week of partying at Blake's house. You know, in Menagerie?"

"Mom and I are baking some cookies for you," Yang said cheerfully, "Wanna try them?"

"Umm... our mom? Hey, I thought-"

"This is Raven, you know, our mom?"

"Hello," Raven said casually. She took no interest in Ruby. "I have some cookies ready. It will be done in one minute."

Ruby's face was stiff.

"Oh," Ruby said gloomily. The three sat at the table.

As they ate their cookies, Raven bragged to Yang about how her school days were like, how Raven fought thousands of Grimm all alone. Yang noticed Ruby sitting in silence, being depressed. Yang went to comfort Ruby, which annoyed Raven.

"Hey, I didn't finish talking," Raven barked, slamming her fist on the table, "What if that pack of Beringels-"

"This is my sister," Yang snarled, "I raised her when she was a baby. Why? Ruby lost HER mom! Shouldn't you show a little compassion for once?"

"I'm... sorry," Raven muttered in a somber tone. "I didn't know her at the time, Yang. I'll-"

Suddenly, Ruby started to sob. She ran out the house, slamming the front door. Yang and Raven sat in silence. After a while, Yang stormed off the table and went upstairs, enraged. Raven contemplated.

If I want to be a mother, I have to do BETTER than that. Raven thought. She left the house and searched for Ruby.

Raven saw Ruby, who was wailing in front of Summer's grave.

"Why?" Ruby shouted, "Why did you leave us? I'm all alone!"

Raven was stunned. She knew Summer, how generous and dedicated her friend was. Guilt gripped Raven, as she realized the fate of Ruby's mother. Raven sighed.

"Umm... Ruby?" Raven said timidly. Raven feared Ruby's mistrust towards her, which showed in her sorrow-filled face.

"What do you want?" Ruby shot back at Raven, as her tears started to dry up. "And why did you leave Yang? What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Raven said ruefully, "I had other issues that I had to take care of."

"Like WHAT? Your stupid temper? Is that why you left Yang? Screw you."

"I had to admit... that is true. I can see it in your eyes, the pain you had not been a mother... I'm terribly sorry.

"I had a rough childhood," Raven went on, "I was raised by bandits. I had to do what it takes to survive. But over the years, I learned how to become a better person... not the deadbeat moron I used to be... please give me another chance."

"Go away." Ruby snarled. "I don't need you."

Raven was dejected. They sat in silence. After five minutes of silence, Qrow slowly walked towards Raven. He was drunk and smelled of wine.

"Um, shouldn't you take care of your tribe?" Qrow said dully.

"You go take care of it," Raven snapped. " I missed my daughters, and I need to spend time with them!"

"Good," Qrow said with a grin. "You should take care of your family. You've learned the most important

step. And..." Qrow turned to Ruby. "Let Raven be your mom at least for once. Do this for me, kiddo."

Ruby contemplated. With difficulty, Ruby showed acceptance towards Raven and got herself over.

"Fine," Ruby said dully, "I'll go with Raven."

"That's more like it," Qrow said casually. "Gotta go."

Qrow morphed into a bird and flew off. Ruby confidently walked towards Raven. Raven smiled.

"Come along, now," Raven said cheerfully. They went back to the house, where Yang was waiting. "Ruby and I had a talk," Raven announced, "Come on, Yang, we'll get something for us to eat." Yang smiled. She ran up and hugged both. The three laughed.

At a fancy restaurant, the three at their meal. Their food consisted of spaghetti, caviar, and roasted salmon.

"Wow," Yang remarked, "The salmon tastes great. Hey, Ruby, try the caviar."

"Sure!" Ruby replied.

"Dig in, girls!" Raven said joyfully.

At another table, Tyrian stared into Ruby.

"So cute..." Tyrian said, "I just wanted to take her..."

He took out a camera and snapped some pictures of Ruby, who was chewing her caviar in a messy fashion.

"Yes... Yes..." Tyrian giggled.

The three noticed Tyrian's action. They turned towards him.

"Back off, pervert!" Ruby hissed. "I can do worse than cutting off your tail!"

"You know what?" Yang said aggressively. "I'll tear you apart for what you just did to my sister!"

Tyrian laughed.

"What you girls gonna do?" he shouted, "Last time I fought you, you girls can't even-"

"That's enough!" Raven screamed. "Yang, get Ruby to safety. I'll handle him."

Tyrian cackled. He leaped into the air, and he drew his blades. Raven readied her katana, blocked him, and she thrashed him to the floor. The crowd looked at the scene with shock.

"Everyone, get to safety," Yang yelled, "NOW!"

"This way!" Ruby shouted as the crowd followed the two girls, "Everyone, run for your lives!"

The crowd managed to escape the restaurant as Tyrian got up. He drew out his newly regenerated tail and leaped at Raven again.

This time, Raven had an idea. She turned around and lifted her skirt. She pointed her butt towards Tyrian, let out an explosive fart that had an impact of a nuclear bomb, and the force of her fart thrust Tyrian back away from her. He crashed on one of the tables, knocking dozens of silverware. Tyrian rolled to the floor, gagging.

"Aargh!" Tyrian growled, "What is this smell? This is suffocating me!"

Raven turned towards Tyrian with a grin. She casually walked towards Tyrian and draws out her portal.

"Buzz off," Raven snarled, as she kicked Tyrian into the portal. She could hear him screaming in fear.

"Off you go to Salem. And you can brag about what you did!"

And the portal was closed.

"Yuck!" Yang winced. "That's some smelly way to defeat your enemy!"

"I won't let anyone mess with my girls!" Raven said smugly.

Ruby stood in silence, her heart moved by her new mother's love. She was filled with tears.

"Mom!" Ruby cried. She hugged Raven, and Raven smiled at both Yang and Ruby.

As they went home, the trio talked all the cool stuff they did with their team, defeating various types of enemies.

"… and Ruby did it with her eyes!" Yang said, laughing. "Taking that big Grimm down by herself."

"Well, Ruby is a true silver-eyed warrior indeed," Raven remarked, "Not just a huntress."

"Um... mom?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It's tough dealing things without a mother."

"I understand. We all went through this ordeal. In fact, it is my fault that I didn't pay attention to you. I only-"

"Forget it. You're good."

"At least you're here, and I thank you for that! You did a truly amazing thing."

"I still need improvement. By the way, Summer would be proud of what you are."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah..."

"Come on, we're almost home."

When the three arrived, they saw Taiyang standing at the front door, stunned at the sight of Raven and her daughters. After a moment, he smiled.

"Welcome home."


End file.
